Moments
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Serie de pequeños drabbles de nuestro dúo lesbico favorito xD Momentos que nuestra amada guerrera y nuestra adorada bardo de Potedaia comparten


Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bien, les dejo este pequeño one-shot, espero y sea de su gusto :)

**NOTA: _Xena:warrior princess _no me pertenece, pertenece a MCA/UNIVERSAL y Renaissance Pictures**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

**1.- Conociendo a mi nueva compañera**

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ pregunto Xena mirando a la joven rubia que caminaba a su lado_ –me llamo Gabrielle- _respondió la joven mostrando una enorme sonrisa, la guerrera al ver eso arqueo su ceja izquierda.

¿Por qué esa joven quería ir con ella? ¿Tenía algo que la hipnotizara?... ¡qué rara era aquella chica!

"Gabrielle…" pensó Xena mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Gabrielle era un nombre hermoso, hermoso como aquella joven de Potedaia.

**2.-Hermosos ojos azules**

Gabrielle miro de soslayo a Xena y sonrió, no podía evitar mirar a la guerrera, en especial no podía evitar ver aquellos orbes azulados que Xena poseía…

La bardo suspiro_ -¿ocurre algo, Gabb?-_ la bardo miro a la guerrera y esta le miraba con preocupación, lo podía ver en sus ojos, la bardo sonrió y negó _-no me ocurre nada-_ Xena al escuchar eso se tranquilizó y siguió cepillando la crin de Argo.

Gabrielle sonrió.

Definitivamente amaba esos hermosos ojos azulados que la guerrera poseía, fríos como el hielo cuando era necesario, cálidos como el océano cuando le miraban.

**3.- Cabellera rubia**

Xena sonrió, no sabía lo que aquella joven de Potedaia tenía, pero por más que quisiera, ya no se podía alejar de ella.

La guerrera adoraba ver cada faceta de Gabrielle, pero lo que más adoraba, era observarla.

Xena amaba ver como la rubia cabellera de Gabrielle se movía con cada movimiento de la joven, amaba acariciar esa cabellera, era suave como la seda y adoraba ver como los rayos del sol hacían que la cabellera de su compañera brillara.

Xena tenía algo muy seguro, no se alejaría nunca de Gabrielle, de su querida Gabrielle.

**4.-Los celos de un caballo**

Si alguien les dijera que un caballo pudiera tener celos, le juzgarían de loco ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues Gabrielle tenía muy en claro que un caballo podía tener celos, ¡celos!, algo loco ¿verdad?

Argo era la yegua más fiel que alguien había tenido y eso enorgullecía a la guerrera, Argo siempre le ha acompañado en sus batallas, siempre estaba ahí cuando la guerrera la necesitaba.

¿Entonces de que tiene celos Argo?, de Gabrielle, oh si, la yegua tenia celos de aquella joven rubia.

Desde su inicio al lado de la guerrera, Gabrielle sentía que Argo sentía un cierto rencor hacia ella, al aparcar totalmente la atención de su dueña.

Si alguien les dijera que un caballo sentía celos, le juzgarían de loco ¿verdad?

**5.- ¿Dos xenas? ¡Imposible!**

Gabrielle miro a la joven que cepillaba por milésima vez la crin de Argo.

Nunca imagino que podía pasar eso.

¿No entienden a qué es lo que Gabrielle se referia?, bien, es sencillo:

Había alguien similar a Xena

Loco ¿verdad?, pero así era, había alguien igual a Xena y su nombre era Diana….y era una princesa, ¡una princesa! ¡Igual que Xena!

Gabrielle miro la nota que Xena había mandado con aquella joven, al parecer había que cuidarla de que no le pasara algo…

**6.-Hora de dormir**

Xena dormía mucho después que su rubia compañera, y lo hacía por dos razones:

1.-Asegurarse que no hubiera alguien dispuesto a atacarles mientras dormían (lo cual, era imposible, ya que la guerrera tenía el sueño ligero y podía detectar cualquier sonido)

2.- Observar a su compañera dormir.

Si había algo que la guerrera amaba con su alma era observar ver a Gabrielle dormir, el ver en su rostro la inocencia tan característica de su compañera, el escuchar la suave respiración de Gabrielle, el verla tan frágil y delicada….

Xena tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de arruinar a aquella joven, tenía un enorme terror de que por culpa suya, la inocencia de Gabrielle fuera arrebatada y ya no vería en aquellos orbes esmeraldas el brillo de inocencia que Gabrielle poseía.

Pero la guerrera se había prometido firmemente que, pasara lo que pasara, protegería y cuidaría la inocencia de su joven compañera, así tuviera que perder la vida para conseguirlo.

**7.-Una boda jamás deseada.**

La estaban matando.

No literalmente, pero sentía como si miles de espadas le atravesaran su corazón.

Quería huir lejos, quería subirse a Argo y marcharse lo más lejos posible.

No soportaba esto, le enfermaba.

No podía ver a Gabrielle casándose con Perdicas, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Pero ahí se encontraba la guerrera, parada junto a la bardo, viendo como poco a poco le iban arrebatando a su más grande luz de su vida.

Sentía que sus piernas le fallarían dentro de poco, sentía que sus lágrimas caerían como dos pares de ríos, pero no quería demostrar debilidad, no frente a Perdicas.

Sentía que Perdicas se burlaba de ella.

No podía procesar que le estuvieran quitando a su compañera, suya, Gabrielle era suya, y en verdad quería tomar a Gabrielle, montar en Argo y alejarse junto con Gabrielle de ahí.

Cuando felicito a Perdicas se sintió terrible.

_-Tengo que hablar con Xena- _ susurro Gabrielle (susurro que la guerrera escucho), Perdicas asintió y junto con Joxer se retiró, dejándolas a ella y a la bardo solas.

_-Estoy feliz por ti- _la guerrera sabía que mentía, pero Gabrielle se veía muy feliz y eso le bastaba.

_-Voy a extrañarte mucho- _sonrió al escuchar eso por parte de su compañera.

_-Oye no creas que no volveremos a vernos, te visitare siempre-_ claro que no quería dejar de ver a su compañera rubia ¡no lo soportaría!, iría a verla todos los días (si es que eso era necesario), iría a Potedaia cuantas veces se le diera la gana, incluso viviría ahí si fuera necesario.

_-¿Lo prometes?- _sonrió ante aquella pregunta de la bardo _–llamare tanto a tu puerta que te cansaras de mi- _ambas mujeres rieron ante aquello que la guerrera había dicho _-nunca-_ confeso la bardo, la guerrera al escuchar eso sonrió.

Ambas miraron a Perdicas conversando con Joxer _-creo que me enamore de el en Troya- _un bufido salió de la boca de la guerrera al escuchar eso por parte de la bardo _-¿en serio?- _ fue lo que salió de la boca de la guerrera, Gabrielle noto el toque sarcástico de aquella pregunta y soltó una risa sarcástica.

La guerrera al ver que la bardo quería despedirse le detuvo _–Gabrielle, no dejare que te despidas de mí, no se trata de eso, nos volveremos a ver pronto- _claro que no dejaría que Gabrielle se despidiera de ella, no lo soportaría, rompería a llorar y no quería eso, no quería demostrar debilidad frente a Perdicas o frente al idiota de Joxer.

La guerrera se acercó a su compañera y le dio un beso, un beso cerca de los labios de la bardo, después se separó de ella por unos segundos e inconscientemente abrazo a su rubia amiga.

La estaba perdiendo.

Estaba perdiendo a su amiga, a su compañera….

La guerrera sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero logro controlar las lágrimas, no iba a romper a llorar, su orgullo no le permitía semejante cosa.

Ambas cortaron el abrazo (para desgracia de la guerrera), Gabrielle se despidió de ella y de Joxer y se marchó junto a su ahora esposo, Joxer acompaño a la feliz pareja.

La guerrera de nuevo se encontraba sola.

_-Adiós Gabrielle- _susurro la guerrera, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**8.- El oscuro pasado de una guerrera.**

Xena tenía un oscuro pasado y Gabrielle lo sabía.

La bardo sabía que sangre inocente manchaba las manos de su guerrera.

Muchos pensaban que el corazón de Xena era duro e inflexible, como una roca, Gabrielle sabía que el corazón de Xena era como el de una pequeña niña de seis años, cálido y frágil.

Muchos pensaban que Xena no sentía lastima o arrepentimiento por las personas inocentes que su espada había matado, Gabrielle sabia lo mucho que su guerrera se lamentaba de haber matado a esas personas.

Muchos decían que los ojos de Xena eran fríos y calculadores, Gabrielle solo había conocido el lado cálido de esos orbes azulados.

Habia algo que todo mundo sabía.

Si alguien tocaba un solo pelo de Gabrielle, tendría que charlar con los puños de Xena.

**9.- Los pergaminos de Xena**

Xena miro a Gabrielle y sonrió.

La bardo se encontraba escribiendo un pergamino.

La sonrisa de la guerrera se ensancho más.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a la bardo que no escribiera solo de sus aventuras?, muchas, había perdido ya la cuenta, pero Gabrielle no le hacía caso y eso a la guerrera le gustaba.

Aunque no lo admitiera, a la guerrera le gustaba que Gabrielle escribiera de ella, la hacía sentir especial, la hacía sentir importante para la bardo.

**10.- Las lágrimas de una bardo**

Xena odiaba muchas cosas, pero había algo que odiaba de sobremanera.

Ver llorar a Gabrielle.

No soportaba ver las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de su bardo, le dolía mucho.

Los sollozos de Gabrielle eras como navajas que se encajaban en su pecho, no soportaba escuchar a su bardo sollozar.

Xena odiaba ver llorar a Gabrielle y se había jurado que golpearía a cualquiera que hiciera llorar a su compañera de cabellera rubia.

**11.-Friends**

_-A donde voy habrá problemas_

_-Lo se_

_-¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo entonces?_

_-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se acompañan mutuamente cuando hay problemas._

_-Está bien…amiga…_

Gabrielle al escuchar eso de la guerrera sonrió, llevaba horas conociendo a la guerrera y ya se estaba encariñando con ella.

**12.-Arma**

Gabrielle siempre anhelo tener alguna espada o navaja igual que Xena.

Obviamente, la guerrera se había negado ante tal petición.

Xena no quería que la inocencia de sangre de Gabrielle se manchara, no quería que terminara como ella…

Gabriellle anhelaba tener un arman, y la obtuvo…

Gabrielle utilizaba un báculo como arma, así ayudaba a la guerrera en las peleas y no mataba a las personas, solo las golpeaba.

Así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿verdad?

**13.-Soledad**

Soledad.

Eso es lo que Xena habia experimentado, y lo odiaba.

A pesar de haber tenido un gran ejército que la admiraba no llenaba su vacío.

A pesar de haber tenido a Borias y tener sexo cuanto quisiera seguía sin llenar su vacío.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba esperando a Solán sintió como su vacío se hubiera llenado (un poco)

Cuando Solán nació y lo tuvo entre sus manos por primera vez su vacío desapareció, pero por temor a arruinar al pequeño, decidió darlo a los centauros, los cuales al ser hijo de Borias decidieron cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Sola, se sentía sola, como si fuera una pequeña niña de seis años que no tuviera ni padres ni nada….

Gracias a Hércules fue que decidió redimir su vida, quizá dejar la vida de guerrera y volverse una aldeana.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que cierta joven de cabellera dorada apareciera.

Nunca había visto a alguien tan obstinado como aquella rubia que había salvado en Potedaia, ¡le seguía como un cachorro siguiendo a un lobo!

Xena sintió como su vacío extrañamente desapareció con la compañía de aquella joven, no sabía por qué, pero agradecía a los dioses de que aquella joven apareciera.

Desde que Gabrielle había aparecido, Xena no volvió a sentirse sola jamás.

**14.-Afrodita**

La diosa del amor adoraba ver a Xena y a Gabrielle, adoraba ponerles algunas trabas para ver qué tan fuerte era su lazo.

Adoraba verlas juntas, podía sentir el amor entre ambas, no era solo amor carnal, no, lo de Xena y Gabrielle iba mucho más allá de lo carnal, ambas se pertenecían mutuamente, tanto en cuerpo como en alma y eso era algo que a la diosa del amor le gustaba sentir.

Nunca había visto un amor tan fuerte y tan puro como el de ambas.

**15.- Joxer**

Joxer no era el tonto que aparentaba ser, sabia muchas cosas de lo que todos creían.

Joxer siempre tuvo sentimientos hacia Gabrielle, aun sabiendo que la bardo tenia dueña.

Joxer siempre había admirado a Xena, a pesar de que esta le digiera cuanto lo odiaba.

Joxer podría parecer un bufón, pero dentro de su pecho latía un fuerte y valiente corazón de león.

Joxer siempre supo que había algo entre Xena y Gabrielle, él no era el tonto que aparentaba ser...

**16.-Najara**

Xena gruño.

No le gustaba lo que veía, hacía que su sangre hirviera por raro que sonara.

Najara y Gabrielle caminaban por el lago, platicando cosas sobre un alberge y otras cosas sobre la luz y la bondad.

La guerrera no se fiaba mucho de Najara, la mujer rubia no parecía muy cuerda y además se pegaba mucho a Gabrielle, eso era algo que Xena no toleraba.

¡Acaparaba toda la atención de Gabrielle!, la guerrera se molestaba por eso, no le gustaba que algo acaparara demasiado la atención de Gabrielle….

**_Siempre que hago cosas que nunca creí capaz de hacer y busco la razón del por qué hago esas cosas, veo que la razón eres tu…_**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.<p>

Bueno...tenia desde hace tiempo subir este pequeño one-shot de 16 drabbles (que a decir verdad iba a tener 50 drabbles...pero a falta de inspiración se quedo en 39 y al modificar en word termino con 16 drabbles xD ya que no me gustaban del todo algunos drabbles)

Espero que les haya gustado...

Nos leemos luego, cuídense mis guerreros :)

Dejen review


End file.
